Asphalt compositions suitable for use in weatherproofing applications are generally produced by selecting a suitable asphalt, or asphalt flux, and processing the asphalt to obtain particular, useful properties. For instance, it is important that the asphalt compositions retain some degree of hardness and do not flow under conditions of high temperature while still maintaining the ability to flex and recover under stress. Additives may be included in the asphalt composition to improve these properties.